Het Pygmalion Effect
by Nfiz
Summary: Voldemort is de slechterik, Harry de held. Lijkt simpel, nietwaar? Maar wat bepaalt of iemand goed/slecht is? Zijn we wie we zijn, ongeacht de omstandigheden, of worden we door onze sociale omgeving gevormd? Wat als... Harry in Zwadderich was ingedeeld?


**Het Pygmalion Effect**

* * *

**I**

Het laatste wat Harry zag voor de Sorteerhoed over zijn ogen zakte, was een zaal vol mensen die hem reikhalzend aankeken. Een tel later staarde hij naar de donkere binnenkant van de hoed.

"Hmm," zei een stem in zijn oor. "Moeilijk. Heel moeilijk. Meer dan voldoende moed, zie ik. Een goed stel hersens en ook nog eens een sterke drang om je te bewijzen. Interessant... Waar zal ik je indelen?"

Harry zweeg, onzeker. Hij greep nerveus de rand van de kruk beet terwijl hij over de vraag nadacht. Hij had de afgelopen paar dagen het een en ander over de verschillende afdelingen gehoord, maar met alle nieuwe informatie die hij te verwerken had gekregen, was niet alles helemaal tot hem doorgedrongen. Eigenlijk maakte het hem niet zoveel uit; hij wist alleen dat hij deze Sorteerceremonie zo snel mogelijk achter de rug wilde hebben.

"Je weet het niet," zei de stem bedachtzaam. "Vaststaat dat je grootse dingen zou kunnen doen. Het zit allemaal in je hoofd en met name Zwadderich zou je helpen om groot te worden. Je hebt echt geen voorkeur - nee? Dan houden we het maar op - ZWADDERICH!"

Harry hoorde dat laatste woord door de hele zaal galmen, gevolgd door een oorverdovende stilte. Harry deed de hoed af en zag de geschokte blikken van zijn medeleerlingen. Er werd niet gejuicht toen Harry van de kruk opstond, noch toen hij langzaam naar de tafel van Zwadderich liep. Pas toen hij aan de afdelingstafel plaatsnam, klonk plotseling overal opgewonden gefluister in de zaal, als kleine, sissende brandjes.

Vanaf hier kon hij de Oppertafel zien. Aan het verste uiteinde zat Hagrid. Hun blikken kruisten elkaar en Harry kromp ineen bij het zien van de bittere teleurstelling in de ogen van de grote man. In het midden van de tafel zat Albus Perkamentus, die hem vanachter zijn halvemaanbrilletje achterdochtig gadesloeg. Harry wendde zijn blik beschaamd af. Hij had duidelijk iets fout gedaan, al wist hij werkelijk niet wat.

**

* * *

**

II

De inktzwarte nacht was als een dikke deken over de Ligusterlaan neergedaald en had al het licht gedoofd. Zelfs de sterren hadden zich achter de dikke stapelwolken verscholen, alsof ze het verschrikkelijke tafereel dat zich die avond in Klein Zanikem had afgespeeld niet wilden aanschouwen.

De zeventienjarige Harry Potter stond in het midden van de straat. Het miezerde zachtjes en zijn donkere haar plakte aan zijn voorhoofd. Het bliksemvormige litteken dat zijn gelaat kenmerkte was nauwelijks zichtbaar. "Er is geen weg terug," fluisterde Harry zachtjes, zich onbewust van het feit dat hij de woorden daadwerkelijk had uitgesproken.

Zijn hele leven tot nu toe was één grote hel geweest. Zijn vroege jeugd bij de Duffelingen was vervuld geweest van wreedheden en pesterijen. De eerste en enige keer dat hij gelukkig was geweest, de enige keer dat hij op een betere toekomst had durven hopen, was toen Hagrid hem bij de Duffelingen had opgehaald en hem over Zweinstein had verteld.

Zijn droom was echter kort na aankomst op de Hogeschool voor Hekserij en Hocus-Pocus in duigen gevallen. Vanaf het moment dat hij in Zwadderich was gesorteerd, wilde niemand meer iets met hem te maken hebben. Ten dele was dit niet uitzonderlijk - Harry ontdekte al snel dat Zwadderaars in het algemeen gehaat en gevreesd werden - maar ook onder zijn eigen afdelingsgenoten werd hij gemeden. Met name Draco Malfidus, die Harry's brute afwijzing op de eerste schooldag nooit was vergeten, deed zijn best om Harry's schoolperiode zo ellendig mogelijk te maken. Het hielp niet dat zelfs het afdelingshoofd van Zwadderich, Severus Sneep, wegens onnavolgbare redenen een grondige hekel aan de jongen leek te hebben.

Harry had het allemaal geaccepteerd. Hij had elf jaar lang geen vrienden gehad, waarom zou dit nu veranderen? Het deed pijn, dat wel. Dikwijls haatte Harry zijn leven. Zijn moeder had haar leven voor het zijne gegeven, maar soms wenste hij dat ze hem had laten sterven. Harry beet op zijn onderlip en even was hij niets meer dan een bange, eenzame tiener.

Na een paar minuten rechtte hij zijn rug. Hij zou geen zwakte meer tonen, nooit meer. Hij had eindelijk wraak genomen op de smerige Dreuzels bij wie hij was opgegroeid: het was verrassend makkelijk geweest om de vloek des doods uit te voeren… Emotieloos keek Harry op de drie ontzielde lichamen neer. Dirks ogen waren wijd opengesperd en staarden nietsziend naar de duistere hemel. Het lichaam van zijn vader lag drie meter verderop, door de onverwachte impact van de vloek in een onnatuurlijke positie gedwongen. Petunia Duffeling lag naast haar man, een verbaasde uitdrukking op haar lange gezicht.

Harry glimlachte. Vanaf vandaag zou zijn leven voorgoed veranderen. Hij draaide zich abrupt om en verdween in de nacht. De spoorloze verdwijning van De Jongen Die Bleef Leven en de drievoudige moord op zijn Dreuzelfamilie zou de volgende dag voor grote ophef zorgen in de tovenaarswereld. Niemand zou de teruggetrokken, stille Zwadderaar echter missen.

**

* * *

**

III

"Vaak heb ik van dit moment gedroomd. De trotse, koppige Albus Perkamentus, wanhopig op zijn knieën voor mij. Eindelijk zien we wie hier echt de baas is." Voldemort omcirkelde de oude, grijze man, die gewond op de woonkamervloer van de Villa Vilijn lag. "_Crucio_!"

De ogen van Albus Perkamentus rolden achterover in zijn oogkassen en zijn hele lichaam begon oncontroleerbaar te stuiptrekken. Een ijzingwekkende gil ontsnapte aan zijn mond, terwijl de tranen over zijn gerimpelde gezicht stroomden. Na een paar minuten hief Voldemort zijn toverstok op en net zo plotseling als de spasmen waren begonnen, hielden ze ook weer op. Albus Perkamentus zakte ineen, rillend over zijn hele lichaam.

"I–ik – ben _niet_ – wanhopig." Het kostte hem duidelijk moeite om de woorden uit te spreken. "Het kwaad – zal nooit overwinnen. We zullen nooit stoppen – met strijden. Ik heb hoop."

"Mooie woorden, Perkamentus," hoonde Voldemort. "Echter, ik kan je verzekeren dat al je hoop vergeefs is. Het is slechts een kwestie van tijd voordat ik ook Zweinstein in mijn macht heb en jij zult me niet kunnen stoppen. Sterker nog, over een paar minuten ben jij dood."

"Vermoord me dan maar meteen," zei Perkamentus, plotseling verbazingwekkend kalm. "Dit is je kans, hier heb je jaren op gewacht!" Een boosaardige grijns verscheen op het gezicht van de Heer van het Duister.

"Dat is waar," siste hij. "Maar hoewel het me ongetwijfeld veel voldoening zou opleveren om je persoonlijk te doden, ben ik iets anders van plan. Het zal je misschien plezieren om te weten dat ik na al deze jaren toch íets van je geleerd heb, Perkamentus."

De oude man keek wantrouwig op. "Ik denk niet dat jij ooit iets van mij geleerd hebt, Marten," zei Perkamentus na een korte stilte. De woorden klonken somber.

"Oh maar integendeel," kakelde de lange, bleke man vol leedvermaak. "_'We_ _weten allebei dat er ook andere manieren zijn om een mens te vernietigen, Marten'._" Voldemort herhaalde Perkamentus' woorden spottend. Zonder op een reactie te wachten wenkte Voldemort naar een groepje van zijn volgelingen, die het schouwspel vanaf een kleine afstand nauwlettend hadden gadegeslagen.

Een jonge Dooddoener stapte naar voren en liep langzaam op het tweetal af. Zijn gezicht ging verscholen achter een wit masker, maar een onheilspellend gevoel van voorbode overviel het schoolhoofd van Zweinstein. Zijn ergste vrees werd bewaarheid toen Voldemort de jongeman met een dramatisch gebaar introduceerde. "Perkamentus, mag ik je voorstellen aan mijn trouwste volgeling: Harry Potter." Perkamentus wist met een kille zekerheid dat hij de waarheid sprak.

"Harry..." Perkamentus' stem was gebroken. "Harry, alsjeblieft..." Voldemort lachte maniakaal.

"Nooit eerder heb ik je horen smeken, Perkamentus. Het is weerzinwekkend, werkelijk. Waar zijn al je verhalen over liefde en hoop nu, hè?" Hij wendde zich tot Harry. "Dood hem." Harry hief zijn toverstok op en richtte die op Perkamentus.

"_Avada Kedavra_!" Met een laatste, wanhopige kreet probeerde Perkamentus de lichtstraal te ontwijken. Het was echter tevergeefs. Het laatste wat Albus Perkamentus zag voordat hij dood neerviel, waren twee heldergroene ogen die hem vanachter een Dooddoenersmasker gevoelloos aanstaarden.


End file.
